


rumbled sheets

by jhopefulyoongi



Series: drabbles [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: "Quit it or I'll bite."





	rumbled sheets

“Quit it or I’ll bite,” Wonwoo warned Junhui, who, for the fifth time that evening, leaned over Wonwoo’s shoulder and kissed him on the cheek before pulling back quickly, laughing in delight whenever Wonwoo jerked in surprise. “I’m serious,” Wonwoo told Junhui, who threw himself down on Wonwoo’s bed, his shirt riding up high on his boyfriend’s thighs as he flopped down and drew his legs up.

 

“Play with me,” Junhui whined, throwing himself down on his tummy and pouting at Wonwoo, head balanced in his cupped palms.

 

“I think we’ve ‘played’ well enough for one day,” Wonwoo snorted, eyeing the still rumbled up sheets and the hickies slowing forming more and more across Junhui’s exposed skin.

 

“Not like that,” Junhui said, rolling around, messing up the bed even further. “I wanna cuddle together and talk,” he announced, legs up and resting against the wall of the dorm room, head hanging off the edge of the bed.

 

“Talk about what?” Wonwoo asked, simply to amuse Junhui, who seemed completely unable to keep still tonight.

 

“Just about stuff,” Junhui said, shrugging.

 

“Mmm,” Wonwoo hummed. “Give me another ten minutes and then I’ll come to bed.”

 

“Okay,” Junhui said happily.

 

After seven minutes of silence, Wonwoo felt arms wrap around his shoulders and chapped lips press themselves against his cheek once more. Without a thought, Wonwoo reached up and grabbed Junhui, ignoring his boyfriend shrieks as he dragged him over the back of the chair, ending up with Junhui in his lap. Wonwoo wrapped his arms tightly around him so he couldn’t escape, “I warned you,” Wonwoo told Junhui.

 

He tugged down the collar of Junhui’s shirt-which was really his-and nipped him on the shoulder, smirking when he moaned and wiggled in his lap.

 

“Wonwoo,” Junhui whined, clinging to Wonwoo’s arms instead of trying to free himself.

 

Wonwoo smirked and tug his teeth into Junhui’s neck this time, thinking that, perhaps, they could “play” together one more time, and judging by the high moan that escaped Junhui’s lips, his boyfriend would have no protests.


End file.
